


Kochanie

by louhz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I feel like this is really short, Lydia is in Derek's Pack, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, No Smut, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, because well i love me some polish stiles, but shes not really mentioned, i guess i dont know what it means lmao, this is my first fic dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhz/pseuds/louhz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles asks derek questions and they like each other more than they let on. also, stiles calls derek cute nicknames.</p><p>based on the 36 questions that lead to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kochanie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to fall in love with Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403483) by [redpotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpotter/pseuds/redpotter). 



The pack was just starting to get enter Derek’s living room, all lying down on the floor and the couches. As they were all arguing over which movie to watch, Stiles came down with popcorn and some pastries and a giant cake he apparently bought on the way over, judging from their smell.

“Stiles, what’s that?” Scott said, pointing at the pastries, which Derek was seriously eyeing for. “Alright”, Stiles sighed, obviously preparing himself mentally to having to point them all and explain what they are.

Derek watched him sit down next to him, as he always did when the pack came over for movies and reunions. It somehow made Derek happy, that Stiles chose him to sit down next to even when they was a lot of empty space in the room.

“This one is makowiec”, pointing at the poppy seed roll. “These one are Pączki. Love me some pączki.” He said looking at the doughnuts in his all seriousness.

Derek loved pączki. Stiles made them once for him, when he got hurt by some lone wolf without a pack. He was definitely eating those ones. “And…this is a sharlotka, the best cake you’ll ever get to eat on earth.” They all laughed, because when Stiles started talking about Polish food, he wasn’t kidding.

They ended up watching Gone Girl, after one hour one Scott and Stiles trying to convince them that it was the best movie they’d ever seen. Stiles was almost about to cry to help make his point.

After the movie, they all felt a little sleepy and Derek decided to put on another movie, claiming that it was his house, his rules. They all ended up falling asleep on some French movie with subtitles. Stiles’ head was resting on Derek’s shoulder, not being completely asleep yet.

“Derek…” Stiles whispered.

“What?” Derek answered, his voice sounding somehow a little rougher then he would’ve wanted it to. “What do you feel most grateful for in your life?” His voice was so quiet, Derek had to concentrate on only him.

“Why are you asking me that, Stiles?” Derek said chuckling. Did he even know what the answer was?

Stiles laughed quietly, just noises coming out of his nose, “Just answer, kochanie.” Sweetheart. The pet name came out naturally for Stiles to Derek, he’d been saying it since forever and he wasn’t about to stop since no one had figured out what it meant. But Stiles was happy with having something with Derek that no one knew about. Even if Derek didn’t either. But that didn’t matter.

Derek did know what it meant, though, he wasn’t about to be called something in another language without knowing what it meant. But he loved it. Every time Stiles called him that it made him feel special. Stiles never called anyone like that.

He finally answered the question, after 2 minutes of thinking about it. His voice felt raspy. “This, you know? To have a chance to be around another family and people who appreciate me. I think.” Stiles got very quiet after that. Derek thought it might have been too sensitive, I mean, you can’t ask him profound questions at 2am and not expect an answer like that…Right?

“Yeah. Me, too.” Stiles then fell asleep little by little and so did Derek.

 

*

 

They all woke up before Derek, as usual. Scott and Allison were making breakfast whilst kissing each other disgustingly. Stiles and Lydia were arguing while lying on the floor about when the chemistry exam really was. Derek was definitely going to start the day with a headache. He sat down at the kitchen counter, smelling bacon and tomatoes and Stiles’ pastries from yesterday night.

When the breakfast was finally done and being put into 5 plates after what felt like 2 years, thanks to the couple, they all sat down at the kitchen counter. They all fell into silence, mostly because they were starving. Derek could’ve sworn he heard Scott’s stomach making sounds even after he ate what could’ve been the entire supermarket.

When they all finished, Derek felt like doing the dishes just to feel his hands under the water. “Hey”, he heard. It was Stiles. His hair was a mess, his voice raspy and his eyes little by looking into the sun.

“Hey, what’s up?” Derek laughed, “Don’t tell me you want to do the dishes, because may I remind you that I know when you’re lying.”

Stiles smiled, sitting on a chair, he rested his head on his arms, on the kitchen counter. He looked so peaceful, Derek thought. “What is your dream power? You know, besides all your werewolf superpowers” Stiles asked.

“My dream power…,” Derek thought for a few seconds. “Would be to be invisible. So that I can sneak up and spy on people.”

“Wow,” Stiles laughed loudly. “Here I thought you were going to say something moody and wise.”

Derek chuckled, putting away the dishes and sitting on a chair, elbows on the counter, facing Stiles. “And you? What would your dream power be?”

“Oh,” Stiles smiled sneakily. “I’d want to be immortal”

Derek furrowed his brows. “Why?” He asked. “Immortality seems more like a curse,” He laughed. “You can’t live your life at the fullest if you know it’ll never end.”

“Hm,” Stiles whispered, suddenly in deep thoughts about superpowers. “I never thought about that. But I guess you can stay with the ones you love the most forever.”

Derek smiled. “Touché, Stiles Stilinski.” He then got up as he noticed Scott, Alison and Lydia wanting to leave soon. He waved goodbye at all of them, and smiled as Stiles turned his back to him to wave too.

 

*

 

Derek then closed the door, and got back to his daily routine, which consisted of doing pretty much nothing except watching Netflix, working out and moping around thinking about Stiles.

He was halfway his third movie when he looked at his phone for the first time in maybe 5 hours.

He had a text message from Stiles asking if he could come over.

 

_From Stiles to Derek:_

Can I come over? I’m bored and Scott is with Allison. Rip me.

 

_To Stiles from Derek:_

Yeah, sure.

 

He saw that the text was sent over an hour ago and hoped Stiles still wanted to come at his place. He received a text two minutes later from an overly happy Stiles thanking him about twenty times. He smiled and put his phone away, waiting for him to come over.

 

His doorbell rang and he saw Stiles, dressed casually but still looking good. His hair was messy as usual but he loved it like that. Stiles grinned as he saw Derek open the door.

“Hey, Derekoo.” Derek rolled his eyes at the nickname and proceeded to get out of the way to let the younger boy enter. Stiles sat on the couch and looked at Derek, “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Yeah, sure, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen all the movies on Netflix by now, so you pick one.” Derek smiled proudly. Well, it was true.

Stiles put on the most boring movie ever, and Derek was convinced it was because he actually wanted to talk to someone.

“So,” Stiles said. “I’ve got another question.”

“Shoot.”

“If you could describe yourself with one word, what would it be? Stiles smiled, knowing this would have Derek thinking.

“I don’t know. You?”

“I don’t know, I guess that was too hard of a question.” Stiles sighed dramatically. “ _I_ would describe you as mysterious. So very mysterious.”

Derek laughed. “Well, keep asking more questions and I won’t be anymore.”

Stiles turned his whole body from the couch to look at him and grinned. “I will, kochanie.” He murmured. He could hear Stiles’ heart beating faster.

Derek’s face flushed and turned around to look at the movie who was beginning to be even more boring than it already was.

Derek faced Stiles and said quietly, “Hey, Stiles.”

The man turned around, and asked what. “If you could have dinner with anyone in the world, who would it be?”

“You.” Stiles’ heart beat a lot faster.

“Yeah. Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever. pls b nice to me


End file.
